


[Podfic] What makes us stronger

by greedy_dancer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothers, Character Study, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2020, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Radiophile's story, read aloud (9min).When the Becket brothers were chosen out of nearly 200 other candidates, Yancy wasn't surprised in the least. You didn't need a genius level IQ or a football scholarship to pilot a jaeger. All you needed was a good partner.And Raleigh was the best.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] What makes us stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hechu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hechu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What makes us stronger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886114) by [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile). 



  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2KsgGkt)
      * **Audiobook:** [Click here](https://bit.ly/37jK8lQ)



### Details

    * **Length:** 0:09:18
    * **File size:** 14Mo

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the #ITPE mods, and happy 10th #ITPE anniversary! \o/ 
> 
> Thanks to the writer for having blanket permission to podfic.


End file.
